1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a body scrubbing tool, such as a bathing ball, and more specifically to a net used to construct a body scrubbing tool, which can not only generate foam quickly and extensively but also provide variant roughness on variant portion thereof so as to improve the cleaning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional body scrubbing tool, such as a bathing ball, is generally made of a belt of net or an elongated single piece of net. However, because the aforesaid bathing ball is made of a net having a single-layer sheet structure, it can not generate foam quickly and extensively when it is in use. In another aspect, a lot of cleanser needs to be used in order to generate a large amount of foam when using the conventional bathing ball made of the net of a single-layer structure. This is cost-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved net which enables a body scrubbing tool made thereby to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks.